Rupert Giles has a problem
by vampire rouge
Summary: Beka was chilling in the sauna when Rupert Giles walked in he sat down next to her then she noticed a problem COMPLEATED
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing apart from the people you don't recognise.**_

_**My good mate gave me this idea it may be a bit short but if I get reviews telling me that you want more then so be it. (I am a nice person aren't I)**_

_**V.R.**_

_**Beka was relaxing on her holiday in the hotel. It was a popular tale that after the final battle Rupert Giles the watcher of the slayer liked to stay in the hotel Beka had met him once before he was an great guy but she didn't fancy the pants off him like other girls. Beka decided it would be fun to go and chill in the sauna for a while, but her plans were disrupted by a person moving in next door she put a glass to the wall. She had made lots of noise when she moved in and was sure the people next door were listening to her. "So Mr Giles I trust you will enjoy the facilities and you may use them free of charge" no Beka thought it can't be him, then the second voice spoke and she knew. "That is very kind of you thank you and please call me Rupert" the accent was impossible to miss British the same as her own. When she had stopped listening to the others in the next room she went down to the pool. Beka stepped out to the poolside and was about to dive in when she spotted the only other person in the pool it was HIM.**_

_**Beka took a deep breath and dived in the water was pleasantly warm so she swam under the water for a bit and came right up beside him "Hi" she started not sure what to say "Hello, so you're British too?" he replied **_

"_**Yeah everyone seems to think we talk really posh"**_

"_**I get that a lot, how long are you staying?"**_

"_**Two weeks. How about you?"**_

"_**The same"**_

_**Beka looked about then told him she was going to go to the sauna and he asked if he could join her Beka said it was fine and went to pay the pool attendant who in her opinion was slightly strange. The pool attendant saw her coming and met her halfway "Yo peeps can I help ya if you want, what do you want?" she asked**_

"_**Can I have the full 5 hours in the sauna please" Beka said **_

_**The girl took her money and walked off so she settled down into the sauna when Rupert came in and sat down then she spotted a problem.**_

_**What's the problem? Who knows R&R PLEASE**_

_**V.R.**_


	2. The final straw

Disclaimer: nothing is mine 

_**Beka looked round and could see no exit "oh crap why me" she cursed then the crazy pool attendant came back and poked her head round the door **_

"_**Hey peeps Amy is back how is you all doing"**_

_**Beka seized this chance and leapt over to her**_

"_**Let me out I have to get out NOW"**_

"_**I am sorry you paid for the full 5 hours" Amy slammed the door and wedged a broom in the door while inside Beka had been reduced to a gibbering wreck still sitting by the door and rocking back and forth muttering something Giles couldn't make out **_

"_**Um… Beka … are you OK"**_

"_**What yeah I have … pogonaophobia"**_

"_**Fear of beards?"**_

"_**Yes …i… I see beards they follow me" Beka mentally smacked herself**_

_**This conversation was interupted by a red headed girl popping up from under the place where you keep the hot coals. She had a unfortunate eye line but she saw Beka first and said " I'm Kate its nice to see you I am a pool attendant and I wana see how you are holding up" **_

"_**I'm Beka and I am good thanks"**_

_**Kate then turned and saw what Beka had only she was not as desecrate as Beka**_

"_**I… HOLY SHITE THAT IS NASTY OH MY EYES MY EYES I'M BLIND!"**_

_**She ducked down the sound of screaming was evident.**_

_**Giles turned to her and this was all too much and she ran for the door yelling "I CANT TAKE IT ANY LONGER LET ME OUT" she crashed through the glass door and off into the sun set. Giles glanced down to avoid glass in the eye and noticed something "oh" he said pulling down his towel "I hope they didn't notice anything"**_

_**Fin**_

_**V.R**_


	3. Chat show

Hi sorry its been so long but my computer broke so I had to get a new one….

Please don't kill me!

Last time we saw Beka she was running over the hills and far away, but then coz she is so unfit she collapses by a randomly placed shed…

"Jesus… way…to…unfit…"

She lent on the shed door witch flew open to reveal the pool attendant that had locked her in the sauna.

"hi Beka! don't ask how I know your name but I am Liz and I know all!"

"right…do you have any money for a hotel?"

"nope"

"what do you suggest?"

"well seen as I'm fired and all, we could do what all morons do for money"

"do I really want to know?"

" we can do our own chat show!"

"oh my god"

Beka then proceeded to smack her head against the shed door until she saw two or three of Liz, it was then decided , Beka would host the show and Liz and Kate (the crazy girl in the coal) would get guests operate the cameras and be security.

The very next day the girls had a studio meaning that Beka had gone in all guns blazing (in the literal sense) and killed everyone in range, they mopped up the blood and prepared for the first ever shoot.

Their first guest was Matt B. from Muse they got talking about the band and how the new album was going when the were interrupted by Kate.

"Beka we have a problem"

"what is it now?"

"I can't concentrate"

"why?"

"Liz is drooling all over the place and I keep slipping in it, think of my Vans man!"

"LIZ?"

"Febleh!"

"what the hell?"

"I…I … I WANT A MATT!"

With this statement she lept over the camera and was halfway up the set when Kate crash tackled her to the floor but she was close enough to tug playfully at Matt's jeans.

Beka was looking at Liz in a mix of shock and amusement but spotted her guests face.

"oh sorry… uh…Kate help me there's a broom cupboard down the hall where I hid the bod… the equipment we can stash her in there"

With that her and Kate dragged Liz away and stuffed her in the cupboard ignoring the screams.

The rest of the interview went very well they let Liz out when Matt was a safe distance from the building after much gibbering they managed to hold a half way decent conversation.

"Listen to me now, what do you have to do next time Liz?"

"pick a guest I don't fancy"

"or what will happen?"

"Kate will get me again"

"perfec"

The three girls hugged and went to clear up as Liz called the next guest.

There will be more on the way soon!

R&R plze

V.R


	4. Leaher, and lots of it!

Chapter 4

Beka was sitting in her 'office' by office I mean a broom cupboard, the staff were obviously not ment to sit in the studio for a long time as cabin fever was setting in Kate had to be restrained by Beka after trying to rip her way through a concrete wall for the third time-Kate was now sitting in a random dark corner wearing a straight-jacket-and as for Liz… well she had not had any luck in coxing her down from the ceiling.

"Oh that's it I give up! Liz if you don't get down I'll have to release Kate as I am now sure she has the ability to climb walls!"

**Kate makes vain attempt to climb wall with no hands needless to say it doesn't work**

Liz came down with no further protest.

About three hours later Beka was sat in her comfy chair waiting for her guest to come. There was a small knock at the door and Liz went to answer it, it was strange that since Liz had spoken to Kate a while ago they seemed very happy. Beka cast a glance at Kate who was biting a towel in an attempt to stop laughing.

"Hello Beka it's good to see you again"

Jesus, she knew that voice and with the accent there was no doubting it, Rupert Giles stood in the doorway to the set looking directly at her.

"Jesus" it was the only thing she could think of.

"Sorry?"

/just fantastic, thats all you could think of what are you going to say to that/

"Nothing, its nothing i just havent seen you in a while"

"why did you leave the hotel anyway?"

"family emergency...my sister fell down the stairs"

"is she OK?"

"yes, come on in... i dont think they bite" she said refering to the two girls at the back of the room getting film reals.

/now he thinks you crew is insane STOP DIGGING"

They sat down and Beka started to ask the usual questions and then started to add her others in on the way (she was good at that like in the sauna!)

The interveiw was about half way through when they were interupted by Kate who was waving to show she had to get more film, wich with Liz and Kates' collective brain power being that of a fried egg was a two person job. Beka wached the two out of sight and struck up a conversation with Giles when she noticed he was wearing LEATHER TROUSERS! Beka could see way more than she wanted but had to take a sip of water to calm herself befor looking him it the air.

/Fantastic! keep quiet about it/

"Feeling comfy?"

/oh no!JUST STOP DIGGING/

"Yes thank you"

"not too hot?"

/why don tyou swap your shovel for a JCB there you go bigger hole now STOP IT/

"no"

"oh the studio lights mae me very hot and the others get sweaty"

/Jesus, ok no JCB now you have an industrial size earth mover/

"really, you spend a lot of time here?"

"well not that much but studio lights and they are fond of leather"

/can you get any worse? why not skip straight to the atomic bomb/

"leather?"

"yeah...jackets, leather jackets!"

Beka looked down again and raised her glass when Kate came in and shouted over.

"are you looking at his croch?"

Beka's jaw dropped about a foot and without thinking she flung her glass which hit Kate in the head knocking her out. Giles looked at her and she just shrugged.

/BOOM/

Beka was thankful that Kate had shown signs of insanity before because she was able to convince Giles it was a case of forgotton medication.

"right! thats a rap peeps" cried Liz from behind the camera

Beka gave her a lazy grin and slumped back into her chair, she was just about to ask how Kate was when a young guy rushed into the studio and said to no one in particular

"Have you seen Kate coz i'm Gooch and i want to take her for a holiday!"

Beka and Giles pointed to a lump on the floor and the boy bent down, then he produced some chocolate from his pocket and held it close to Kates nose. Kate lept to her feet and attached herself to Gooches arm with a cry of

"I'll be gone a while"

Beka gave a week smile and waved as they ran over the hill and far away (Tis is set in a hilly area OK?)

Liz came over to Bekas chair and sat on the arm, Beka looked at Liz and jerked her head to Giles in particular his trousers and regretted it immediatly as Liz's eyes went wide.

"SWEET HOLY GOD YOU CAN SEE EVERYTHING MY EYES I CAN'T SEE!"

"Don't mind her Giles she is stressed about a boy... yes a boy..."

As if timed another boy walked into the studio, this one had glasses and sholder length curly hair he is called coconut.

"Hi is Liz here?"

Liz looked at him for a minute and he looked back. Beka had whiplash fron turning from one to the other in a rapid movement

Liz got to her feet and slipped in a puddle of drool, she regained her footing and left hand in hand with coconut.

"Right... well make yourself comfortable"

Giles then swing one leg over the arm of the chair revealing more than she could cope with.

"I ACNT TAKE IT ANYMORE WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

Then loosing all self control she looked into his veeeery confused eyes and said

"Listen if i can burn those trousers you can have a job with us and mabye we could go out sometime?"

"sure... do you have to burn them now? ...i'm not wearing any underwear"

"didn't need to know that"

The next time they were all seen was at their joint wedding with Liz and Kate wedding their respective guys and then they went on their honeymoon togeather... i think it was somewhere over the hills and far away.

Their chat show is a world wide hit! (thought you would want to know)

FIN

/.../ means thoughts by the way

if you liked it redad and reveiw more of my stories 'coz i live for your lovely reveiws no flames plze

V.R


End file.
